In the Wakes of the Battle Rises the Beast
by Morbid Morgan
Summary: This is a story of the Demon Asmodeus, coming and Trying to destory the world of Final Fantasy, all of the ps and ps2 verisons.It features ansem from Kingdom Hearts, as he was when Cid Described him after completeing his task in traverse town.....


" SIRE ANSEM,SIRE ANSEM!!"was the yelling of a man in a tarnished black robe, his hood down as his blonde hair swayed violently as his foot steps pounded on the shining marble floor.He stopped finally, catching his breath as he pushed open the large cathedral like doors of the throne room of the castle.He stepped in and yelled out at the man, apparently ansem, who was engaged in certain things at the moment, the signing of pappers, seals, and as well as watching the swordsmanship of the man clad in complete black, used for Ansem's entertainment, stood aside for the man clad in the black robe to pass, he stopped, his hands slamming onto the table." Sire Ansem, the town, its being unceasingly Ravaged...large monsters, covered in large amounts of scales ans fur, AND MORE ARE SPAWNING BY THE MOMENT!!"Ansem looked up, his yellow eyes gleaming as he looked at the swordmaster,who took off his protection helmet." Ganindin, call for the messenger!"The robed man shakes his head" no need sire, i already called for the best in the land.....Squall, Cloud,Zidane,and Tidus....they'll all be here at any moment...." Ansem shakes his head," We'll need more, one with a ruthless attitude........get me the Great Sephiroth....."Ansem stands, as the robed man steps back and gasps" SEPHIROTH?!?!?"The man in the black nods as he runs down the halls calling" MESSENGER, MESSENGER!!".The robed man just stands there,in shock and awe."Sire......you truly mean to call for Sephiroth.....?"Ansem nods as he steps down from the throne, his eyes wandering the stones of the walls." He will be of much help...." He says, as his feet take him to the balcony.As his eyes meet the horrendous view, he gasps, as his voice lowers," and Release the ones...those without hearts....those deep within the dungeon bowels......".The robed one gasps once more," but My King....those without hearts...they will surely cause more Chaos than Peace...." Ansem nods" 'tis a choice we have to make...." His eyes wander once more, as then, from the balcony, spews forth a great black mist, an astral beam as it were, flowing with purple, and black.the robed man looks on in terror, his eyes befalling the large beast before them, as Ansem is thrown back.Ansem sneers, and then gasps as well," LORD IFRIT! YOU HAVE BEEN TAKEN BY THE EVIL AS WELL?!??!?!?!?!?" The beast rears back, and hits the floor once more, its claws digging deeply into marble floor.His eyes beam with the light of ages as his ungodly voice proclaims" I AM ASMODEUS....THE RULER OF ALL EVIL, AND MY GRIP SHALL CRUSH THIS WORLD....I WILL TAKE THIS KINGDOM,THIS ALEXANDRIA.....AND THEN I SHALL GO FOR ALL OTHER TOWNS OF THIS WORLD'S PORTION, I SHALL THEN ADVANCE INTO THE EAST, AND TAKE BESAID,LUCA,KILIKA, AS WELL AS ESTHER,BALAMB,GALBADIA,THEN ADVANCE AND TAKE MORE OF MIDGAR, JUNON, AND SO ON AND SO ON, I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD, THIS......FINAL FANTASY!!"Asmodeus rips his fist through the ground, as Ifrit, the god of fire, and the Aeon,Guardian Force, Summon,disappears......becoming nothing but a pile of dust, and bone as the figure of a man, long black hair that touches the ground, growing from his head.His face, nothing but skin stretched taut over the stretches where his mouth, and his eyes should be, though this was hidden by his hair.He could see, speak, and hear perfectly, he could sense Ansem's tremblings as it cheeks contort, the muscles making an unmistakable smirk, though it was hidden by the skin taut of his lips.Ansem stands" you are the Asmodeus, the shapeshifter....BUT I SHALL NOT LET YOU DESTROY MY KINGDOM OF THE FINAL FANTASIA!"He rips from his side, the swor,d crafted like the wing of a demon, or maybe a bat, the hilt, where te blade meets the handle, embroidered with the blue eye of a demon as well.The results, nothing as the being throws his hand forward, a large spewing of black energy thrown into the heart of Ansem, as Asmodeus murmurs into his mind" Release your heart to darkness, and become my disciple..."Ansem gasps for air, but his mouth is only met with a stream of dark energy which rams down his throat, causing him to convulse, and go into a death like trance.He falls to the floor, as Asmodeus moves forward, the robed man too petrified with terror to do anything.Asmodeus kneels, and picks up the body of Ansem and thros him across his shoulder, with this he flicks his wrist, the gates of the dungeons opening, letting the heartless beings spoken of earlier, free.The robed man murmurs as he looks at the heartless spew forth from the halls, th darkness flowing like water as it spills onto the streets of Alexandria.the only thanks given, were that the messenger had been gone, and as this was all happening, the four greatest heroes of the Final Fantasia world were on their way, to destory this evil, but little did they know what a fight they had in stor for themselves. 


End file.
